


Courage

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'histoire, malgré sa douleur dévastatrice, ne peut être défaite. Cependant, si elle est regardée avec courage, elle n'a pas besoin d'être vécue de nouveau."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14162) by Faith Wood. 



Le feu brûle dans ses rêves, menaçant de l'avaler tout entier alors qu'il reste figé; un poids mort l'attire vers le bas, le sol tremble sous ses pieds. Ce n'est même pas le sol, mais des bureaux, empilés chaotiquement en une montagne tremblante, et Draco ne peut qu'attendre qu'elle se désagrège. Et il sait –il  _sait_ , alors que la chaleur devient insupportable et que le corps qu'il agrippe tente de glisser de ses mains, il sait qu'il sera sauvé. Il sait qu'une main viendra d'en haut –de nulle part –pour le mettre en sécurité. Il sait que c'est déjà arrivé alors il attend, et attend, jusqu'à ce que les flammes lèchent ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa chair brûler.

Mais personne ne vient le sauver. Pas dans ses rêves. Et Draco se réveille en hurlant, couvert de sueur; le corps en feu alors qu'il ne ressent rien d'autre qu'une peur glacée.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Sa mère se tord de douleur alors que des yeux rouges la regardent férocement. Draco veut l'aider veut prendre sa baguette et attaquer l'homme qui jette un cruel maléfice après l'autre; veut se lancer en avant et prendre la douleur pour elle –à sa place; veut courir et se cacher, et ne plus rien avoir à voir avec ça.

Il n'en fait rien.

Il reste juste là, à se détester de ne rien faire, à détester son père de ne rien faire, à détester Dumbledore d'être mort et Potter d'avoir disparu. Il ferme les yeux et se persuade qu'il est ailleurs; se persuade qu'il ne sait pas qui hurle sur le sol devant lui.

Mais la marque sur son bras le fait souffrir, fracassant les illusions, lui rappelant constamment à qui il appartient, lui faisant réaliser qu'il n'a nulle part ou s'enfuir.

La douleur ne s'arrête pas à son réveil. Sa main pulse et Draco frotte l'endroit où la marque était avant. Elle n'y est plus elle a été retirée à l'aide de charmes et de sortilèges, mais Draco peut encore la sentir; parfois il peut encore la voir. Et il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas le droit d'oublier.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Il fait des rêves différents, aussi. Des rêves qui devraient être agréable, mais qui ne le sont vraiment pas. Ceux-là sont peut-être les plus douloureux de tous, car ça fait mal de voir des yeux verts le regarder d'une façon dont Draco sait qu'ils ne le feront jamais; des mains qui le caressent avec une tendresse que leur propriétaire ne ressentira jamais; des lèvres qui bougent contre les siennes avec cette passion familière qui l'a toujours captivé, mais qui n'a jamais été utilisée pour quelque chose d'aussi agréable.

Draco sait que ce n'est pas réel; il est au courant que c'est un rêve, et il essaie le plus possible de mémoriser et de toucher chaque centimètre de peau qu'il peut atteindre; essaie de glisser ses mains sur les muscles et la chair; essaie de goûter et ressentir et voir, mais il ne peut pas décrocher son regard du visage qui le regarde avec compréhension et indulgence.

Alors il regarde juste, il attend, sans oser toucher, sans oser bouger, car il sait que l'image va bientôt se dissoudre, et que Draco restera à fixer le plafond.

Il est allongé dans des draps poisseux, essayant et échouant à invoquer de l'espoir. Essayant et échouant à invoquer le courage de faire ce qu'il veut. Il supplie, sans savoir ce qu'il veut.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Il voit aussi ce visage le jour. Voit Potter traverser la rue, l'entend rire avec ses amis, oublie de se pousser quand Potter arrive devant lui. Il est seulement vaguement conscient des ingrédients de potions qui tombent de ses mains et se déversent sur le trottoir, mais par contre, est conscient de Potter qui les ramasse, et les tend à Draco.

« Désolé, » s'excuse Potter, même si c'est de la faute à Draco s'ils se sont cognés. Il lui sourit même, comme si Draco était un gentil inconnu. Pas quelqu'un qui a tenté de le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quelque-chose se brise à l'intérieur de Draco. Et il se sent comme s'il venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois; se sent comme s'il venait juste de voir Potter comme il est réellement, réalise que Potter viendra toujours le tirer hors du feu et Draco n'a pas attendu en vain. Et soudain, Draco sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Potter tourne les talons et la bouche de Draco réagit avant même que son cerveau ne formule la pensée.

« Merci ! » dit-il, fort. Des gens autour d'eux se retournent pour regarder, exactement comme Potter.

Potter a l'air perplexe lorsqu'il répond avec un haussement d'épaule et un aimable « Pas de soucis. De rien. »

L'esprit de Draco se bat pour contrôler les mouvements de ses lèvres, mais il est trop tard. Les mots se bousculent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter. « Pas pour…je veux dire -» Draco baisse la voix, mais il sait que tout le monde peut l'entendre. « Pour ma vie. »

Tout se tait, excepté le bruyant bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Draco, et pendant un instant il pense que c'est un autre rêve, car l'expression de Potter passe du choc à quelque chose de plus chaleureux.

« De rien. » Potter sourit et Draco ne peut plus s'arrêter.

« Je suis désolé. Pour… » Les mots ne viennent plus. Draco est désolé de trop de choses, mais il ne sait pas comment le dire.

Potter acquiesce, regarde la foule des spectateurs, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste nerveux. « Je suis désolé aussi, » dit Potter. Draco ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'ose pas demander. Potter tend soudain le bras vers Draco, lui offrant une poignée de main.

Draco cligne des yeux et tente de serrer la main offerte, avant de réaliser qu'il la tient déjà. La main de Potter et chaude et forte et Draco l'agrippe fort; ne veut pas la laisser s'échapper. Cette main l'a sauvé, et Draco pense qu'elle peut le sauver de nouveau.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Les rêves sont plus faciles à supporter après ça. Draco ne se sent plus impuissant et paralysé de peur et de culpabilité, et lentement, les rêves se transforment, de cauchemars en mauvais souvenirs.

Il rêve encore de Potter, mais maintenant il ose le toucher; ose explorer et caresser lorsqu'il attrape la main de Potter, sachant ce que ça fait le l'avoir dans la sienne; il se laisse se remémorer la sensation de cette main le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Il est encore accablé par le désir douloureux et la tristesse lorsqu'il se réveille, mais le désespoir qui l'assaillait avant n'est plus là. À la place, il passe des heures à penser, à planifier, et à  _espérer_.

Et il sait qu'il va agir, et il sait que Potter pourrait le rejeter. Mais ce n'est pas important. Maintenant qu'il a  _vu_ Potter réalisé que Potter lui avait pardonné avant même que Draco ne s'excuse –il doit essayer.

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Harry trouve Draco courageux.

Il n'a jamais pensé ça avant, n'a jamais eu de raison de le penser. Et s'il doit être franc avec lui-même, il a besoin –  _veut_  – de quelqu'un de courageux. Quelqu'un qui agit et quelqu'un qui fait, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de regarder,  _vraiment_  regarder leur passé et se confronter avec leurs erreurs.

Harry n'a pas besoin de gratitude n'en veut pas. Il veut  _quelqu'un_  qui soit capable d'admettre qu'il a eu tort. C'est quelque chose qu'Harry admire car c'est quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à faire lui-même.

Harry sait qu'il est peu probable que ça marche. Il le sait à la minute ou Draco vient à lui et fait des suggestions d'une voix insouciante, avec un large sourire et une expression calme; ses mains pâles serrées ensemble, les phalanges blanchies par l'effort qu'il déploie pour ne pas montrer que ses mains tremblent.

Mais Harry le  _voit_. Il voit les yeux écarquillés de Draco, la peur dans son regard, et le tremblement de sa mâchoire quand il attend la réponse d'Harry.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Harry  _voit_  Draco voit l'homme qu'il est devenu. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'admirer le fait que Draco est terrifié mais encore là; il est sans espoir mais essaie quand même.

Draco pense sûrement que Harry s'est laissé prendre par ses mots mielleux et ses sourires; ne sait pas que Harry est fasciné par les sentiments sous-jacents que Draco tente de masquer, mais échoue.

Et Harry sait que c'est un pari et il sait que les choses pourraient ne pas marcher entre eux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant qu'il a vu Draco vu les possibilités qu'il y a derrière –il doit essayer.

Quand les yeux de Draco s'emplissent de choc lorsqu'Harry accepte, puis de détermination lorsqu'il promet un bon moment à Harry d'un air détaché, Harry sait que Draco va essayer.

Et, vraiment, c'est tout ce dont Harry a besoin.


End file.
